Ransom
by SnowyFool
Summary: Head of the mafia, Lovino Vargas, is blamed for one of his bases being found out and tons of money being lost in the process. One of the other bosses come to Lovino for the money they lost, and when he is unable to pay up, they take him hostage until someone brings the money. If anyone cares enough to save the head of the mafia, that is. (abandoned)
1. Chapter 1

It was now 11:37 am. Antonio was busy making lunch while Lovino Sat at the kitchen counter, silently watching the other man's hips as they swayed as he cooked. Lovino was snapped out of his trance by a loud knocking at the front door. Antonio stopped cooking and was about to call out that he'd get it, but stopped when he saw Lovino get up to answer it.

"I'll get it, you finish cooking." The Italian ordered, walking briskly to the door before the other could protest. Lovino opened the door, preparing to greet the person with an aggravated curse until he saw who it was. He snapped his mouth shut instantly at the face of on of the other mafia bosses, the second in command of the Italian mafia, Fresco. Lovino's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he closed the door behind him so he could talk with Fresco in peace. Antonio had yet to learn that Lovino was the head of the mafia and he didn't plan on the clueless man to find out anytime soon. Fresco cleared his throat, his piercing gaze trained on Lovino intently. "Mr. Vargas." He began. "We lost a large sum of money to the cops yesterday. They found third in command's base and took all the money and everything valuable out of it." Lovino glared at him.

"Yeah, well too bad for him. He should have hidden it and guarded it better. The fuck do you want me to do about it?" He growled. Fresco sighed.

"Well. Me and the others talked over a plan to get the money back." He said. "We came to the conclusion that Spanish man you live with... you mean a lot to him." Lovino growled angrily. "What in God's name are you getting at?" he hissed. Fresco smirked, proud of the carefully thought out plan he was currently executing.

"Just listen, Mr. Vargas," He reasoned. "I'll be back tomorrow night. Right here, on your doorstep, at 10 o'clock sharp. Answer the door with... ah... 20 million." He beamed, already knowing poor Lovino had no such money. Lovino's eyes widened. "Wha... what!? You're insane! I don't have that much money and you know it, bastard! And even if I did, why the fuck would I pay you?" He ground out between teeth clenched in anger. Fresco just chuckled.

"To pay for the damage and all that was stolen, of course." Fresco said matter-of-factly. Lovino got in Fresco's face, fuming with anger. "What the hell does that have to do with me? Its his own fault he can't protect his own goddamn men!" He snarled. The other man just sighed. "That doesn't matter at all, you're just the most valuable man we've got. We need the money, and i am sure we can get it through you, and pretty little boyfriend." He smiled in a sinister way. Lovino shook his head in disbelief.

"Stop bringing Antonio into this... you know neither of us have the money." He said, his voice weakening in defeat. Fresco just laughed. "Oh yes, I do know." He grinned. "But for me, it's less about the money than what I get to do with you when you don't bring it." Fresco smiled knowingly. Lovino ran his fingers through his hair in distress, cursing under his breath. He was stuck in this awful deal for sure...

"I'll be waiting right here, tomorrow, 10 pm. Don't ignore the door or I'll break it down." Just like that, Fresco turned around and walked back to his car, started the engine, and was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino Returned to his seat in the kitchen, staring gloomily at the delicious looking lunch his spanish lover had set before him. Antonio was already starting to eat as Lovino sat down.

"Lovi!~" He greeted him with a smile. "Who was that? You were yelling quite a lot out there." he asked curiously. Lovino didn't meet his eyes as he answered. "It was ah... a friend... he wanted money. Money I don't have." He mumbled, aggressively shoving some food into his mouth so he didn't have to explain further. Antonio tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"Money? For what?" He asked. "and how much? Maybe I can help!" Lovino growled and slammed his fork back down on the table.

"Its not of your damn business, nosy bastard! Its my problem, not yours!" He snapped at him. Antonio looked surprised for a moment at the outburst then proceeded to smile sadly and nod at the enraged Italian. "ah, I'm sorry Lovi, I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought maybe I could help..." He trailed off when he saw Lovino shook his head 'no' firmly.

"You cant help. Don't try. Just let me deal with this on my own." Now significantly calmed down, Lovino picked up his fork again and continued to eat, refusing to answer any of Antonio's prying questions or acknowledge his existence at all at the moment. He was much too focused on worrying. There was no way he would be able to get 20 million dollars by tomorrow night. He shook his head in frustration, unable to will away his thoughts of what lay in wait for him when he didn't show up with the money Fresco so desired. Lovino was scared- no, fucking _terrified_ of what would happen tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Awaiting the night was unbelievably difficult to deal with for Lovino. The poor Italian hadn't been able to sleep the night before, which left him tired, irritable, and stressed to the utmost degree.

He looked up at the clock every few minutes, checking once again to find it was now 8:36 pm. He ran his fingers through his hair furiously, trying desperately not to show his fear.

Antonio had noticed his little Lovi had been acting differently, but instead of asking what was wrong he simply observed from a distance, afraid Lovino might go off on him.

Lovino was very thankful for the Spaniard staying out of his way, his stress levels would blow through the roof is Antonio were to start asking questions now. Lovino was currently sitting on the living room couch, Antonio sitting next to him. Antonio was staring curiously at Lovino, silently trying to read his expression for any reasoning or answers of what was going on. Lovino took another glance at the clock. 8:44 pm. He sighed loudly and rested his elbows on his knees, burying his head in his hands.

Antonio reached over slowly, feeling as if it was time to comfort his stressed lover. He lightly dropped his hand on Lovino's back, trying to be comforting without overwhelming the smaller man. Lovino tensed but he didnt make any move to push him away or accept the touch. Instead he looked at the clock yet again. 8:53 pm. God damn, time sure does move slow.

Lovino rubbed his face with his hands in frustration. Another sigh, then a glance at Antonio. "Hey... I'm going to take a siesta, okay? Wake me in a half hour..." Lovino said while laying down on the couch with an overly heavy sigh. He really needed to rest this stress off...

Antonio smiled, nodding. "Alright~ Happy napping," He leaned down and kissed Lovino's forehead, sitting back up and continuing to stroke the Italian's hair as he tried to rest.

Lovino woke with a start, a loud banging echoing around his skull. He sat up with much difficulty, feeling like a huge weight was placed on his shoulders. He stood up, hearing a soft thump behind him, the weight disappearing from his shoulders. Looking behind him, he saw Antonio sound asleep on the couch. He must have fallen asleep on top of me soon after I fell asleep... Lovino pondered. At that his eyes widened. How much time had passed? As he turned his head to check the clock again, the banging noise from earlier sounded again at the same moment he read the time.

10:00 pm. Knocking.

Lovino's face paled considerably, but he steeled his face as he walked to the door as to not look scared in front of Fresco.

He walked to the door, opening it slowly. He set his expression into a stony glare as he came face to face with Fresco. The bastard smiled knowingly. "Do you have the money, Mr. Vargas?" He asked mockingly. Lovino shot him his best glare. "Fuck no, you know I dont have that kind of money." He said, his voice wavering slightly.

Fresco shrugged. "No surprise there." He paused and looked over Lovino's shoulder into the house. Lovino stood taller to block his gaze.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, don't look into my house." Lovino snarled. Fresco smirked. "Calm down Mr. Vargas, i was just making sure your Spanish boy-toy was asleep or busy. And what luck, hes asleep." Lovino raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you care if hes asleep," He muttered.

"So i can go through with my plan of course." Fresco said smugly. He raised one hand out from his pocket, holding it out by his waist. Lovino had only a moment to react before his mouth was caught and a piece of gross tasting cloth was shoved roughly into his mouth.

Eyes wide with shock and panic, Lovino began to struggle, a scream trying to tear itself from his throat but getting caught in his mouth, coming out as a muffled grunt. Next his eyes were covered by a rough piece of fabric, his last bit of sight being of Fresco's smug face.


	4. Chapter 4

Pushing the struggling Italian to the car was proving to be more difficult than planned, so to make everything so smoother, the butt of Fresco's pistol soon came into contact with Lovino's head, successfully knocking him out. The now still Italian was shoved into the car and before the car took off, Fresco took out a piece of paper, wrote a quick note and stuck under Lovino's front door before getting into the car and driving to they're next destination with Lovino.

* * *

((back with Antonio))

Waking the next morning, Antonio stretched and yawed as he awoke. Sitting up on the couch he grumbled to himself about how he needs to stop sleeping on the couch. Rubbing his eyes to erase all sleepiness from his mindset, he suddenly remembered why he was sleeping on the couch in the first place. He was supposed to wake Lovino - a quick glace at the clock - almost 6 hours ago.

He looked horrified for a moment then calmed himself. Lovino hadn't woken up next to him, so he wasn't still asleep. I hope he woke up when i was supposed to wake him! Antonio thought to himself, standing and stretching his arms over his head.

Walking out to the kitchen to get something to eat, he suddenly wondered where Lovino was. He wasn't next to him on the couch, not in the living room, and not in the kitchen as he soon found out.

Getting worried, he soon abandoned his search for food instead going to look for Lovino. "Lovi?" He tried calling out, but no answer came. "Maybe he went upstairs to bed..." He thought out loud to himself, walking towards their shared bedroom.

Upon entering the bedroom and finding it empty, his worry increased tenfold. "Lovino?" He called out again, his panic showing through his voice. He looked in every room, but everywhere he looked Lovino was no where to be found.

Antonio's breathing was quick and ragged in panic, and in his stressed state of mind he almost didn't see the small piece of paper halfway under the front door. Quickly he went over and snatched it up, reading it over with a steadily growing fear for his little Lovi's safety.

Lovino Vargas' boyfriend,

About time you found this note. We have Lovino, though im sure youve figured that out by now. Want him back? Bring 20 million to the xxx building on xxx street at your earliest convenience. Lovino will be "safe" with us. Even if you dont have the money i recommend you bring yourself anyways, you have a chance of getting Lovino back without the money. A small chance though.

From the loving Italian Mafia

Antonio promptly fainted after reading the note.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:: Sorry for the kinda long wait. I had no motivation to write :\ and get ready for a longer chapter here

Upon waking, Lovino found himself in a dark room with a very small amount of light shining behind him. He tried moving, only to find his arms and legs bound. Eyes widening in fear, he tried to look behind him to see where the light was coming from, wanting to find an escape.

After a short inspection, he found the light filtering under a poorly fitted door. Squirming frantically, he tried to wrench his hands from the rope binding him. Giving up soon with the struggle, he tried rocking the chair, trying to knock it over or possibly break it. Footsteps were suddenly hear over the thumping of Lovino's chair, making him stop his movements. Holding his breath as if to hide from the impending danger, he waited until the footsteps stopped, and he heard the door start to creak open.

Tensing his muscles, Lovino waiting while who ever had come into the room was standing in front of him. Sparing a glance, Lovino looked up at him. A growl threatened to come from his throat, but he forced it down and just glared at Fresco instead. Fresco's lip curved into a kind of a half smirk, staring down at the bound Lovino.

"Ah, Vargas..." Fresco sneered, pacing around him. "I don't really want to hear your voice right now... but I'm sure you have some questions to ask me, right?" Lovino suppressed the urge to spit in his face.

"Yeah... first of all, why the hell do you think you have the right to tie me up like this!?" Lovino spat. Fresco sighed.

"Well, first of all, i really hate you. I wanted to get you back for all the times you pushed me and all the others around." He said gruffly, obviously upset about the topic. Lovino snorted.

"Seriously? Did you forget what you're working for? This isn't some happy business where we go out for coffee and have parties, this is the fu-" He was cut off by a sharp slap to the face, making his face whip painfully to the side. Fresco got close to his face and sneered.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. All the things about this being the mafia with no fun time? I don't care about that, i mostly just really fucking hate you." He ended his explanation with a sharp jab to Lovino's side. Grunting, Lovino muttered out a soft, "feelings mutual," before Fresco punched him in the jaw.

Lovino let his head loll forward, his dark bangs covering his eyes. He looked up through them at Fresco, his hazel eyes sparkling with mirth.

"You cant do this, I'm your boss, your superior." He snarled. Fresco grinned. "But I am. And after this, you wont be anymore."

* * *

Waking up with a throbbing headache on the floor was a surprise for Antonio. He was momentarily confused until he noticed the note he had dropped, and felt his head go light again. Putting a hand to his forehead, attempting to calm himself, he took a few deep breaths as he looked over the note again.

_I cant just sit around here!_ He thought, standing up on wobbly legs, picking up the paper. _I need to save Lovi..._ His heart began to pound frantically against his heaving chest, his panic setting in. He didn't know how long it had been since he passed out. What if he was too late?

Black spots began to creep in at the edges of his vision, and he wobbled slightly as he grew faint. He shook his head to rid himself of awful images of people hurting his Lovi, and walked more strongly towards the door.

He walked to his car, checking the address on the note once more before climbing into his car and driving off. On the way to the suspicious building the note had told him to go to, Antonio wondered why they had chosen Lovino to kidnap? What were they doing to him? Who were they? And why did they demand so much money?

On his way to the building, Antonio stopped at a bank, taking out all of his money (not even hesitating when his home and car mortgages came out, as well as all of his other life savings).

He pulled up the the building about an hour later, and parked in the parking lot. He was a bit surprised how full the parking lot was, he had guessed he would be led to some abandoned building with an empty parking lot. Instead he was faced with a normal looked business warehouse, even though it looked pretty much empty, save for a few sketchy looking men walking around inside. Beside the building was an office building, most likely the cause of all the other cars in the lot.

Finished surveying his surroundings, Antonio pulled out his wad of money he had withdrawn from the bank. His heart sank and his blood turned to ice when he counted it all up.

It wasn't even near the amount the note had specified.

He folded it in half again and looked at it. Maybe if he gave it to them and they didn't count it, he would get away with it. It looked like more than it really was when he folded like he did.

Feeling a bit better after thinking that, he got out of his car and walked to the warehouse, his heart beating almost painfully against his chest. Dios, he hoped he wasn't too late...


	6. Chapter 6

Knocking on the door of the warehouse with a shaking hand, the door was quickly opened by two strong looking Italians dressed in black. Antonio entered nervously, his eyes shifting from side to side warily.

They must have recognized him, for each of them grabbed one of his shoulders and hauled him forward, towards the back of the warehouse.

He let himself be pulled roughly to the right and down a dark hallway, presumably towards the room Lovino was in. He was much more worried about Lovino's safety than his own.

Finally they stopped at a normal looking wooden door, and led him inside. Before he could see anything, a cloth was wrapped around his head, over his eyes, and he was shoved into a chair in the room. A deep, unfamiliar Italian-accented voice was heard close to him.

"You're Antonio? Vargas's boy-toy?" The voice mocked. Antonio disregarded the insult, answering with a simple,

"Yes, I'm his boyfriend... where is Lovino now?" He asked hopefully. The Italian man tutted.

"First the money, then you can have your precious Italian." Antonio reached blindly into his pocket, pulling out the wad of money he had stashed there and held it out in the general direction of the voice.

The man took it, snatching it out of Antonio's hand. Antonio heard the sound of paper flipping, and not even 5 seconds later he felt a hand in his hair, yanking it roughly. The voice was much closer now, inches from his face.

"Do you play me for a fool?" The Italian snarled, releasing Antonio's hair. "I said bring me a certain amount, and i damn well expect that exact amount." He ranted.

Antonio wasn't listening. How on earth had the man known it wasn't the right amount? He hadn't held it for more than 10 seconds! His thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of the cloth being removed from his eyes. The man was standing right in front of him, his dark eyes boring into Antonio's green ones.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to bring enough, you're just a poor Spaniard." He mocked. Antonio's nostrils flared in annoyance, but he do anything to defend himself.

"Alright, you got me, I don't have the money. Can I please just see Lovino and make sure hes okay now..." The Italian man grabbed the front of Antonio's shirt, hauling him up off the chair.

"No, you didn't bring the money you fool!" He growled. "The deal was, money for your boyfriend. No money? No boyfriend." He ended his speech with a shove, sending Antonio to the ground. He got up quickly and dusted himself off, not wanting to show any weakness to this man.

"Alright fine, just please, please let me see him, I want to make sure hes okay." He pleaded. The Italian man glared darkly at him, then his eyes changed into something akin to excitement.

"You know what, Spaniard? Fine. Ill take you to the dumb Italian. But you're not taking him home till you have the money. Antonio nodded quickly in understanding, and the two men that had brought him into the building grabbed him again and shoved him towards the doorway, taking down further into the hallway to another door where they opened the door, leading Antonio in.

Antonio's face paled at what he saw.

His Lovino, bound to a chair, his face bruised and his frail body shaking. He barely suppressed a scream.


	7. Chapter 7

Footsteps and creaking from the door didn't faze Lovino. But the familiar, muffled scream made him instantly snap his head up in the direction of the doorway.

What he saw was two Italian men that he didn't bother recognizing, restraining Antonio. Fresco followed up behind them, smiling evilly at Lovino. Lovino looked up at Antonio with wide eyes, hope sparkling in them. I knew he would come... finally i can get out of here.

Lovino felt a wave of relief wash over him, and he waited for Fresco to come and untie him. But the exact opposite happened. He watched as Fresco pulled up a chair, the other two men shoving the struggling Antonio down and tying his wrists together behind the chair.

Antonio was kicking his legs angrily, so they had to restrain them too. Fresco got down in Antonio's face, and growled at him just loud enough for lovino to hear,

"Don't you dare scream or yell, or I'll kill you. and that's a promise." He hissed, then stood back up and walked over to Lovino, waving the other two men to stand behind Antonio in case he tried to do anything stupid.

Antonio was breathing hard, his green eyes bright with anger and hatred, his pupils dilated. His muscles were completely tense, and he was visibly shaking. Lovino was extremely confused. He turned to Fresco, his voice coming out more feeble than he would have wished it to be.

"What the hell? He came here to get me right? Let me go now, bastard!" He snapped. Fresco shook his head.

"Nope, sorry, I cannot do that. Antonio, mind telling Vargas why i cant do that?" He smiled sweetly at the seething Spaniard. Antonio looked straight at Lovino, his eyes softening with affection and sorrow.

"I pulled out all of my money from the bank, every penny, and it just wasn't enough. I tried Lovi, I really did, but i just didn't have enough..." He trailed off. Lovino knew this would happen, he knew there was no way Antonio had the kind of money Fresco wanted, and no way he was getting out of here. Fresco chuckled softly.

"How disappointing. Well, because I'm _so_ nice," Lovino snorted at that, and Fresco ignored him, "Ill offer a deal to get "Lovi" out of here, and it doesn't involve money-" "Deal." Antonio said instantly, a fire burning in his eyes. Fresco looked surprised.

"I didn't even say the deal... but alright, a deals a deal, hm? No going back?" He tested. Lovino didn't know what Fresco was planning, but from his experience with working with the man he knew it couldn't be good.

"Antonio, don't-" Antonio cut him off with a strong "Si.", his tone leaving no room for questions. Lovino's heart jumped when he saw the menacing glint in Freso's eyes.

"Good. Glad we could come to an agreement." He walked behind Lovino, and smacked the back of his head. The shock and the power behind it sent Lovino's head snapping forward, making him see stars. Antonio gasped at the action.

"Why did you do that to him!?" He demanded, not at all happy seeing someone hurting his little Lovi. Fresco smiled innocently.

"You should have listened to my deal, Antonio. You must sit there and watch little Lovi get...punished, for lack of a better word, for a full 24 hours." He said with a toothy grin. Lovino's head started to hurt, not at all looking forward to this, and also wishing Antonio wasn't such a dumb ass. Antonio shook his head fretfully.

"No, no I would never agree to that, I take the deal back, I'll get you the money, don't hurt him!" He begged, tugging at his restraints. Fresco shook a disapproving finger at him.

"Haven't you been taught the rules of the world, you cant just go back on a deal. Besides, its just a day, and if you decided to get the money it would be for longer, just without you watching." He reasoned. Antonio continued shaking his head, his face of pure distress. Lovino glared at Antonio, his eyes lacking any menace he meant to put into the glare.

"You dumb bastard, this is why yo-" He was cut off with a gasp as fresco punched him in the jaw, the pain flaring through his jaw and up his cheekbones. He continued to stare straight at Antonio, seeing him fueling a tiny flame of hope in him.

Antonio had his eyes closed, refusing to watch what was happening, and flinched every time Lovino gasped, grunted, or even let out muffled screams of pain. Finally, barely 15 minutes in, and Lovino's face was thoroughly bruised and bloody, his nose being broken and steadily oozing the red liquid, Antonio had had enough.

He began to pull desperately at the rope binding him, his face red with anger and effort. His eyes were still closed however, he dared not look at what Lovino was dealing with.

Fresco finally apparently got tired of only abusing Lovino's face, so he untied his wrists and ankles, lifting him up off of the chair. Lovino struggled weakly to get away, but his head was light and his vision was dizzy, making it hard to get him body to move as he wanted it to.

Fresco re tied Lovino's wrists and ankles, ensuring he wouldn't escape, even though he hadn't the strength to anyway, and dropped him to the floor. He ground his boot into Lovino's chest, pushing down hard and making Lovino let out a wheeze as he tried to breath. His breath now coming in quick pants, he tried desperately to squirm away, to push Fresco off, do anything. He felt disgustingly weak right now, especially because Antonio was seeing him like this.

Lovino spared another glance at Antonio, only seeing his face for a split second before Fresco kicked him in the forehead, making his vision go black.


	8. Chapter 8

Fresco smiled sadistically, seeing Lovino's tense limbs go limp as he lost consciousness. He looked up at Antonio, wanting to see his reaction. He frowned when he saw Antonio squirming in his chair, his eyes squeezed shut. Growling, Fresco strode over to Antonio, gripping his chin tightly.

"Open your eyes! I want you to look at him." He snarled at him. Antonio shook his head frantically.

"No, no I don't want to see what you've done to him, you monster!" Fresco almost felt pity when he hear the fear in the poor Spaniard's voice.

"C'mon, _seccatore_! Look at him!" He barked, becoming frustrated with his disobedience. After all, he wasn't used to people disobeying his orders.

Antonio's eyelids twitched in hesitation, then he slowly opened his eyes to stare down at the unconscious Lovino. His eyes portrayed panic and fear, and then anger as he glared harshly at Fresco.

"Y-you beat him into unconsciousness!" Antonio mumbled in disbelief. Fresco backed away from hi9m, standing over Lovino.

"Yes, and only in 15 minutes. Not a bad time, eh?" He smiled. Antonio look horrified.

"F-fifteen…minutes?" He stammered, his face paling. Fresco nodded.

"Si. Why do you seem surprised? How long did you think it was?" He teased. Antonio shook his head slowly, disbelievingly.

"I-I don't know… an hour at least. _Oh God_, it hasn't even been an hour… Oh my poor Lovi, I'm so sorry this is all my fault…" The distressed Spaniard continued to mumble to himself, his eyes wide and glassy, and his face white as a sheet. A soft groan from the ground attracted Fresco's attention.

Lovino appeared to be coming to already – _stubborn ass,_ Fresco thought bitterly – and was attempting to sit up with his bound wrists. Antonio noticed the movement and gasped, whispering softly to Lovino. Fresco barely managed to catch the words, "No Lovi, stay down, pretend you're dead, he won't hurt you more then!" But apparently Lovino did not hear him.

Fresco leaned down and grasped Lovino by the back of his neck, picking him up off the floor roughly. Lovino let out a gasp, his already hurting body being assaulted with more pain. Antonio began begging in Spanish, his words coming out too quickly for Fresco to even try to translate.

Instead he hoped to shut him up by reaching into his jacket with his free hand and pulling out a small, sharp switchblade, which he held up in plain sight of Antonio. The Spanish man stopped babbling instantly, his pupils dilating in fear at the sight of the knife. Fresco smiled evilly, proud of himself for being able to bend people to his will so easily.

* * *

Lovino was still not completely awake, his head throbbing almost unbearably painful. He barely registered Antonio's voice pleading in Spanish, and Fresco saying something to him. His eyes threatened to fall closed again, his eyelids feeling heavy.

They snapped open instantly whenever he felt sharp metal on his neck, however. He didn't see Fresco in front of him, and his brain worked agonizingly slowly to form the thought process that Fresco was behind him, holding him up by his neck, at knife point. He saw Antonio sitting in front of him, his wide, green eyes holding a lifetime of distress in them.

Lovino opened his mouth to say something, only for a gasp to come out instead as the knife was pushed slightly harder to his skin. He felt the knife trace his cheekbone, and he shut his eyes tight, not wanting to meet Antonio's gaze. He heard Antonio's voice, softly speaking to him.

"Lovi, don't close your eyes, look at me, think of me as your lifeline, you're ok as long as I'm here." Antonio spoke honestly, and Lovino opened his eyes again to look at him desperately. Fresco groaned above them, and Lovino could almost hear his eyes roll as he spoke.

"Ugh, i should have gagged both of you so i wouldn't have to hear this sappy shit..." He muttered. He dug the blade of the knife into Lovino's cheek unexpectedly, making him cry out. Antonio shushed him quickly.

"Its ok, everything will-" He was cut off by Lovino's sudden scream of pain, the only thing the poor Italian could hear was his own scream ringing in his ears along with his heart beating furiously. He was not expecting Fresco to dig his finger into the new wound on his cheek, for him to dig his finger in until he touched the bone, his fingernail scraping nerves and making Lovino's vision go white with the intense pain of his nerves being assaulted.

He heard Antonio cry out in the back of him mind, but could currently register nothing but the searing pain that starting in his cheek but had quickly spread to his entire being, making him feel like his nerves were on fire.

* * *

A/N:: dear God what is wrong with me


	9. Chapter 9

Antonio had his eyes shut tightly, trying despretly to will him and Lovino out of their current situation. He flinched everytime Lovino would call his name, scream, or groan in pain, his own heart wrenching with each pitiful sound. He felt powerless agaisnt the bonds keeping his hands still, and no matter how hard he tried to break them, they would not budge. He could feel wet warmth on his palms, which could either be blood or sweat, he didn't know nor did he care at the moment. He was too focused on desperately trying to formulate a plan out of this place. But with Lovino's weakening cries for help, he was having quite some difficulty with the task.

Fresco seemed to be getting bored, as he finally let Lovino drop to the ground with a solid _thunk_. Antonio flinched at the noise, but dared not open his eyes. He heard Fresco walking towards him, his heavy footsteps echoing eerily around the almost empty room. He bent down close to Antonio's face.

"Having fun?" He asked mockingly. Antonio responded softly, and evenly.

"Lots, actually. Ive been having much fun planning on how ill kill you after you let us go."

Fresco laughed, a loud barking sound. "Ha! Good luck with that, boy. Even if id ever let you go... you'd never catch me," He sneered.

Antonio tensed. "What is that supposed to mean? Y-you said 24 hours, then you'd let us go!" He said, panicking.

"Yes, Ill let Lovino go. As in, ill stop beating the poor boy in front of you. I never said you'd be free to go home though." He chuckled, seemingly proud of himself. "Oh no, i wont let you go till i get my damn money!" He hissed the last words angrily in Antonio's face.

Antonio let his shoulders sag in defeat, not wanting to talk about money he didn't have. "How much longer until you'll leave Lovino alone...?" He said, sounding tired. Fresco looked at his watch.

"Hm.. 2 hours." He said, ignoring Antonio's gasp of horror. He continued talking, "But don't worry, I guess ill give you two a break. I need to go do some other business anyway." The large Italian started walking to the door in which all of them had entered.

He called to the other two suited Italians in the room. "You two; untie both of them. But don't let the Spaniard get you, hes pissed, i can tell. Lock the door on your way out," He said as he left the room.

The two Italians walked over to Antonio and Lovino, undoing each of their bonds. They both left quickly, locking the door behind them. The first thought in Antonio's mind was not escaping though, he was much more concerned about Lovino's well being at the moment.

As soon as his bonds were off, he leaped off of the chair and knelt beside Lovino, who was laying unconscious on the floor. Holding him close, he listened for Lovino's heartbeat.

Weak and fast.


	10. Chapter 10

Putting his ear to Lovino's chest, Antonio fell silent to listen intently for his heartbeat. After a few moments of his fear peaking, he finally found his quick and shallow pulse. Relieved, he gave his hurt lover a quick hug then stood up to properly asses the situation. His instinct was to first tend to Lovino, but they also needed to get out of here before Fresco came back.

Pacing the room shortly, he looked quickly from Lovino, to the door, and back to Lovino again. Bringing a hand to his face, he began to nervously bite his fingernails, unsure of what to do. He thought through his options; if he tended to Lovino, he may save him but then Fresco would come back and just hurt him again. But if he were to escape, not only could Lovino die on the way out, but they could be caught by any one else out there and either brought back here, or worse, killed.

Groaning in frustration, Antonio stopped pacing, and decided to deal with Lovino for now. Kneeling down, beside him, he pulled Lovino closer to him and looked over him nervously. What was he supposed to do to help him? With worry clouding his thoughts, Antonio could barely think of anything to do to help his little Lovi at the moment.

Sitting down cross-legged on the cold, hard floor, he gently held Lovino's head in his hands and moved it so it was resting on his lap. Antonio lightly brushed some hair out of Lovino's bruised face. He glanced over Lovino's battered body, seeing what he could tend to first. Carefully observing his wounds, he realized with relief that Lovino would not die from the bruises and small cuts he had received. The only would Antonio was especially worried about was the cut on his cheek, not only because it was deep enough that you could see the bone if you looked hard enough, but also because Fresco had his grubby fingers in the wound, which could cause an infection.

Not having much medical experience, or any medical equipment, Antonio had no idea what to do. So, he ripped off the cuff of his jacket sleeve and, hoping it was clean, gently wiped the drying blood from the cut. He did his best to clean it, though with no water to wet the cloth he was sure it wasn't doing much good. He jumped when he heard a loud and unexpected slam from behind him, his head turning to see Fresco standing in the doorway, blocking the outside light with his body.

Walking into the room, Fresco sent Antonio a wicked smile.

"I was so sure you'd try to escape," He said as he walked closer. Antonio's protective instincts kicked in, letting out a low growl and holding Lovino closer to him as if to shield him from Fresco.

"Why won't you just leave us alone" Antonio hissed, his normally bright eyes dark and narrowed at the large Italian towering over him. Fresco laughed softly.

"Because I haven't had such fun toys in a long time," Fresco barely finished his sentence before Antonio's hands were wrapped tightly around his neck, obviously intending to strangle the life out of him. Choking in surprise, Fresco stumbled backwards, barley catching himself on the doorway to the room. Two guards who had been standing outside quickly came to their boss's rescue, hauling Antonio off of him roughly.

Antonio was stronger than they had though, with adrenaline pumping through him he managed to shove one of the men off of him, but when he was distracted with the other guard Fresco had regained his stability and backhanded Antonio, making him loose his grip on the guard's lapel. Looking into Antonio's eyes, Fresco could tell that this man had murderous intentions(much like himself, mind you) and was not going to be let be free of his bonds any more. Barking orders over his shoulder, he called up the two guards that were now recovered from the attack. Antonio was also beginning to recover however, the hateful glint in his eyes returning.

"Quick fools, tie him back up!" Fresco hissed, barely getting the words out before once more being attacked by the furious Spaniard.

"Why do you do this!? You really think its funny!? To break people!?" Antonio yelled into Fresco's startled face. Trying to shove him off, Fresco found himself once again pinned to the floor by his neck. The pressure was finally released as he watched Antonio be pulled off of him by Fresco's loyal guards. He watched with a smug face while rubbing his bruised throat as the gaurds shoved Antonio down into his chair and roughly tied the rope back onto his wrists and ankles, tighter than before for extra precaution. Fresco, feeling bold, stood and bend down to stand nose to nose with the slowly calming Antonio.

"To answer your question... I do. It is fun to break people, especially people who break like you~" He smirked at Antonio, even after being spit on by the pissed Spaniard.

"Youre awful," Antonio huffed, all energy lost after his adreniline rush. Fresco just smiled. "You havent seen anything yet. By the way," He wiped his face clean of Antonio's spit before continuing.

"It would have been wiser to run.


	11. Sorry

**I regret to inform all you loyal followers and fans, but this fanfiction will not be continuing. Please check out my Undertale fanfiction instead, for that one will be updated often. Again, i apologize for the inconvenience. I just dont really feel hetalia anymore :/**


End file.
